TBFABook 2:Through The Eyes of A Black Angel
by TashaMouse
Summary: For those who liked these first book and wanted more, here it is!! (I am a slacker, aren't I?) Tasha is two days from starting work! What are her secrets?


Disclaimer: All characters from FFVII are copyrighted by their respective owners. I am making no money off of this whatsoever, and if I DID, you might actually have a reason to sue me. Seeing that this is MY story, however, I have unwittingly screwed the storyline of this game up completely. (Shoulda seen THAT coming. ^_^) If you don't like self-insert fanfictions, do yourself a favor and don't flame me over what I write. You have the right to pick what you want to read, and if you don't like it, stop reading it and find something else. YOU DO HAVE A CHOICE, AND A HEART, AFTER ALL. SO DO NOT BREAK THE ONES OF OTHER HARD WORKING WRITERS. clears throat Well, now that THAT is settled, on with the grand story! Enjoy this second book of my soon to be epic saga!  
  
Book Two: Black Wings & Blood Ties  
  
Rufus's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, the planet cried out in pain? Isn't the planet a non- living thing?," he calmly asked, quite confused at Tasha's previous statement.  
  
"Well Rufus," she began, as they started walking back to the Shin-Ra tower,  
  
"That's what a lot of people think. But the planet is kind of like a whole different life form in itself, seeing as it has different parts, like the continents, it's core, the air and water. These hold the same purpose as organs in a human body. Therefore, if something like a fissure or a gaping hole broke through the ground, it would be considered a wound of the planet's."  
  
"Well, I barely heard it's 'cry of pain.' What kind of pain would that indicate?," Rufus asked, slightly more informed, but still a tad bit puzzled.  
  
"Hmm," Tasha growled in frustration, seeing as this question was a little tougher. "Even the planet can have wounds that can threaten it's own existence and spell it's destruction. The cry we heard definitely indicated that this kind of wound is present. Perhaps, a crater from a rather large meteor has burned below the protective soil of the Earth, which acts like it's skin, or the result of an unusually strong earthquake..," she continued, slightly thinking out loud as they stepped into the tower's elevator and waited for the cart to reach the top story.  
  
"Well, as Shin-Ra president, and literal ruler of the world, what should I do about this?"  
  
Giving the president a stern look, she responded. "As your soon-to-be secretary and potential advisor, I'd suggest that we find out the location and source of the wound as soon as possible. Since I have heard this sound several times before in my life, I think the wound is old and something is delaying it's recovery, so we should find out what that is as well, and put a stop to it. Another wound like this could spell the end of this world and everything on it.," she stated, speaking in a tone that was even more grave than the look on her face.  
  
As the two youths stepped into the entrance of the top story, Tasha immediately noticed something different.  
  
"Where's Tseng, Rufus?"  
  
"Well, since we went to the ice cream place at ten o' clock and it is now eleven thirty, I'd say he's at the T.U.R.K.s office in sector six. His work starts at ten thirty, since he does most of the paper work and investigations. Reno and Rude are more of the brute force of the squad, and Elena does mostly paperwork since she just started. But, she'll have her hands full protecting the citizens at your society, so that should be a good test of her abilities."  
  
Looking slightly annoyed, Tasha queried, "Why did you send a rookie to protect a building which houses one hundred and seventy-two people? Do you think we're STUPID or something!?"  
  
Shocked once more, Rufus tried his best to hold his composure at the sudden burst of anger. Taking a deep breath, he gave his response. "I do not have any doubt that your people are quite gifted and intelligent, miss Bourgeois. But we have a shortage of people in T.U.R.K. headquarters, and Reno is just finishing his recovery. Since I, as T.U.R.K. supervisor, had no other choice, we had to send in Elena. I'm sorry if we are not up to your standards but.."  
  
"It has nothing to do with your status, Shin-Ra president.," she interjected, cutting him off before she could give him the chance to say something that could anger her further. Following Rufus's example and taking a deep breath of her own, she tried to explain. "The society was built very recently, sir. Two months ago to be exact. I had the evamped so that the people in it could enjoy the pleasantries they are so often denied in a regular household or school, and to be safe and secure as may of these individuals have been threatened and physically harmed before.  
  
As I watched these people enjoy themselves, I grew very attached to the citizens themselves, for they became like the family I never had, one that truly understood and respected me.  
  
Every time I left that house to go to school or work I missed them, and worried a lot about them, for I could not always be there to protect these people I had grown to love and trust. Two weeks ago, when Matthew Roper and Rosalie Rosalyn broke into the house my fears came true. I guess I feel jealous of Elena, since she will be the one to act bravely and protect and give medicine to these people. And, I don't want them o forget me." As Tasha finished she had tears running from her eyes, which soaked her cheeks and softened her stern, almost unforgiving previous expression.  
  
Patting the brunette's head, Rufus spoke softly to give her reassurance. "In a sense I could say I know what this feeling is, but I've never had it, so it wouldn't be completely honest. I'll explain it to you later, when you start working. But right now, I want you to see your surprise, cover your eyes, and I'll lead you to it.  
  
"Wow! Okay!," Tasha responded cheerfully taking a quick but habitual emotional switch. Covering her eyes, she stumbled through the hall until Rufus held her petite hand lest she run into the wall.  
  
"Right this way.." 


End file.
